


Tag: Sengoku Jidai Style

by SonjaJade



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-15
Updated: 2012-06-15
Packaged: 2017-11-07 19:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Our weary travelers have a restless night thanks to some leftover beans. Completely hilarious, based on a true story. Vulgar language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tag: Sengoku Jidai Style

*****Disclaimer! I do not own any of the characters found within the manga or anime series known as InuYasha! They are the sole property of the brilliant Rumiko Takahashi! *****

* * *

Kagome woke to the sound of Miroku laughing so hard that it sounded as if he might split wide open. It was quite late, and from her own modern experiences, if someone was laughing like that and it was as late as it was, someone was most likely drunk. She rubbed her eyes and gathered the jacket she'd brought over and put it on, walking to where she heard the laughter emanating from. As she got closer, she realized she'd woke up alone, as in a certain little kitsune must be a part of all this raucous action. She looked back at Sango and saw she had pulled Kirara's tails around her ears to drown out the sound of whatever was going on in the glade.

"Please! Kami, stop! I'm going to explode and die right here!" Miroku exclaimed as he was doubled over in laughter. His eyes were squeezed tight, tears streaming out of them. His face was red from laughing so hard, and he sounded a little hoarse. He tried to stop and take a deep breath and steady himself, but then there was a kind of hooting sound and he fell to pieces all over again.

Kagome strode out of the tree line and walked to Miroku's side, seeing InuYasha and Shippo chasing each other in the little glen. "What the heck's going on out here? You alright Miroku?"

"Damn it Shippo, see what you did?" InuYasha said as he pounded the boy on his head.

"It was all your fault you stupid ass!" Shippo replied as he tried to take a swipe at the hanyou.

"Hi Kagome," Miroku said breathlessly as he wiped at his dribbling eyes with a huge smile. "Sorry we woke you up."

"What's all this 'we' shit, I don't remember laughing myself into oblivion!" InuYasha said angrily. She watched as Shippo stood suspiciously close to InuYasha as he was distracted by yelling at Miroku. Then she heard that hooting sound again and the kitsune was leaping away as InuYasha threatened him, saying, "You little fucker! When I get a hold of you I'm gonna wipe my ass on your head!"

Miroku was practically rolling on the ground laughing, hammering his fist into his leg. He was guffawing so loudly that eventually even Sango stood by Kagome's side wondering what the hell was going on. Kagome glared at InuYasha, assuming this was all his idea. "If I don't get some answers I'm going to start purifying people!"

Miroku howled all the harder, begging the two guilty mischief makers to tell the women what was going on before things got purified, which seemed to make whatever was happening even funnier, because even Shippo and InuYasha cracked a smile at that.

"Come on! What is it!" Sango was getting a little irritated at this point.

"Remember.." Miroku choked on a laugh. "Remember the bit of bean curd you had stowed away in your bag Kagome? The one you said you meant to leave with your grandfather but forgot? These two idiots stole it and they ate it… and then.." he was seized by another fit of laughter. Suddenly there was a big hooting noise and Shippo squealing as InuYasha held him where he was.

"Oh brother." Kagome covered her mouth as a smile formed there, realizing what was happening, and now why purifying only made it funnier.

"I don't get it?" Sango said as she watched Kagome silently giggle as Miroku roared with laughter again.

"Geeze Sango, ain't you ever played tag before?" InuYasha said as he chased after Shippo.

"Well sure but… I'm confused."

InuYasha grabbed Shippo by the tail. "See, first you eat a lot of beans, or cabbage, or boiled eggs, or anything like that. You wait a few hours and then you find a nice open spot, kinda like this one, and then-"

HOOOT!

Shippo farted right in InuYasha's face. InuYasha dropped him immediately as he waved his hands in front of him, trying to clear the smell from his ultra sensitive nose. Both Kagome and Miroku were in hysterics. "Fart tag!" Kagome shrieked.

Sango shook her head despite the smile forming on her tired lips. "You guys are so stupid. So who wins?"

InuYasha laughed. "He who farts last has the last laugh!" He pinned the fox demon to the ground with his foot, squatted down and let loose with a loud cracking HOOOT! of his own, making Shippo cry out like a little girl. "Come on InuYasha! Your ass holds a lot more than mine does, you don't have to smother me down here!"

"Yeah but yours are more concentrated, a little goes a long way, shrimp!" He ran away from the fox, who had pretended to trip and act as if he'd sprained his ankle. InuYasha came trotting over to see if he was alright and Shippo rolled onto his back, grabbed his feet and launched a HOOOT! right at him, all while smiling big and goading him all the while.

Miroku and Kagome were falling all over themselves watching this disgustingly hilarious event as Sango merely smiled and chuckled occasionally. It was nice that they were able to let loose once in a while, even if it meant lowering their maturity level from time to time in order to enjoy it.

* * *

"Hey, you think I should tell him that you can set those on fire?" Kagome whispered to Miroku.

"Ha! Not unless you want to set the whole forest ablaze!" he whispered back, as they both pictured an explosion.

They both laughed harder.


End file.
